<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Justice Society Episode 2: A Red Tomorrow by Macoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092869">Justice Society Episode 2: A Red Tomorrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macoy/pseuds/Macoy'>Macoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Justice Society Adventures [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, DCU (Comics), JSA, Justice League - All Media Types, Justice Society of America (Comics), Stargirl (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also the TO Morrow android is real, Another week, Anyways..., Earth 2 - Freeform, F/F, F/M, I'm pulling from Young Justice where he's been around since the 40s, Red Tornado!, another episode, look up T.O. Morrow, sorry about the lack of Dinah Polly too, that's all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:22:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macoy/pseuds/Macoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the year 1946 the imprisoned T.O. Morrow is revealed to be an android. So the JSA goes on a search to hunt him down, in the process running up against his newest android...the Red Tornado!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carter Hall/Shayera Hol, Carter Hall/Shiera Hall, Dinah Drake/Hippolyta (Wonder Woman), Hippolyta (Wonder Woman)/Dinah Drake, Katar Hol/Shayera Hol, mentioned only on that second one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Justice Society Adventures [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1946, Riker’s Island, New York<br/>We see a perimeter shot of the island, then cut inside. A guard, making the rounds, walks through the outermost hallway of one of the buildings. To his left, high up, is a window, it’s natural light contrasting the stark white glow of the lights mounted to the ceiling. He walks up to a cell door. Inside stands a bald man, his head almost like a potato, lumpy and misshapen. He is focused on writing on the wall, from the end of his chalk flows some sort of complex equation. The guard, however, cares nothing for this, he knocks his baton on the door in order to get the figure’s attention. As the metals clanging quickly quiets, he speaks.</p><p>Guard:<br/>Hey, Morrow, it’s lunchtime.</p><p>The figure inside doesn’t look up, and continues writing math equations on the wall. The guard gets fed up with him, he unlocks the door and enters.</p><p>Guard:<br/>Did you hear what I said? Quit scribbling on the wall, and come ou-</p><p>The guard shakes the man, perhaps a bit too hard, and then his head falls off. It rolls to the floor, it’s face caught in a twisted smiling expression. Sparks shoot from the wires sprouting from the decapitated head, it’s merely a machine.</p><p>Guard:<br/>What the hell?!</p><p>The guard starts backing away, when suddenly the eyes start blinking red. A beeping noise comes from it. The guard dives out of the cell as the beeping rapidly increases. Cut to black.</p><p>Fade in on a skinny young man in a hawaiian shirt. He has a little mustache, his dark brown hair is neatly combed. This is T.O.Morrow. He calls himself a doctor, though he had not yet graduated college, that would come later. He was currently tinkering with a red android, around six inches taller than himself. In the background an out of the ordinary tv played.</p><p>TV:<br/>At the scene was spotted the new Wonder Woman, Yara Flo-</p><p>T.O.Morrow grabs a remote and changes the channel, some sort of futuristic infomercial plays in the background, Morrow turns back to his android. He puts a chip inside the open stomach of it.</p><p>T.O.Morrow:<br/>Those upcoming heroes, I hardly care to learn about them. I know you’ll outshine them all...</p><p>As he speaks, TO Morrow plants something right above the eyes of the droid, before placing a triangular piece of metal onto the bot’s head. He gently strokes the cheek of it’s head, clearly marvelling at his work. As he does we see the android’s face in full, it’s blank eyes stare up at its creator, and on its forehead rests a familiar yellow arrow.</p><p>T.O.Morrow<br/>...my Red Tornado.</p><p>Suddenly, an alarm goes off on the other side of his workshop, he heads over to it. On the desk the alarm is coming from, T.O. Morrow pushes aside a few things, a green breastplate with an L on it, some kind of unfinished cryogenic gun. He finds what he’s looking for, a little tablet making an annoying beeping noise. He looks at it and watches the decapitated jailbot from earlier explode.</p><p>T.O. Morrow:<br/>Well there goes that robot, I almost forgot about him. Oh well.</p><p>He begins heading back towards his robot but then he pauses a few feet in front of it. He strokes his chin, seeming conflicted. The tv chatters in the background.</p><p>TV:<br/>And the latest from Starrware Industries-</p><p>Morrow nods deciding something.</p><p>T.O.Morrow:<br/>Perhaps the yellow arrow is a little garish, especially with all the purple..hm. I think I’ll change that.</p><p>Fade to black.<br/>Cut to: The same prison hallway from before. The warden leads Hawkman, the JSA chairman, down the hall.</p><p>Warden Lang:<br/>You’re familiar with T.O.Morrow?</p><p>Hawkman:<br/>I believe so, he claimed to be from 100 years in the future. Fought the Shining Knight in ‘43, I think.</p><p>Warden Lang:<br/>Yes, you’ve got quite the head for dates, my young son Lewis is the same, always says he wants to be an archaeologist. Anyways, Dr Morrow was imprisoned here, however we had an incident with him.</p><p>Hawkman is about to inquire further, but the warden simply gestures towards the charred cell.</p><p> </p><p>Warden Lang:<br/>The guard claimed the inmate’s head rolled off, that he was some kind of robot.</p><p>Hawkman enters the cell, only half paying attention to the warden. He crouches down carefully looking over the remains. Most of it is damaged beyond recognition, but Hawkman finds a few sturdier pieces, including the robot’s eye. He brushes the soot off of it with his finger, holding it up to his own.</p><p>Hawkman:<br/>I’ve never seen anything like this.</p><p>He stands up, and looks over at the warden.</p><p>Hawkman:<br/>Have someone package up every part from the wreckage, and send them to JSA headquarters in Civic City, they could prove useful. In the meantime, I’m going to give this investigation a head start.</p><p>He walks into the hallway and spreads his wings, directing one more comment to the warden.</p><p>Hawkman:<br/>And please, tell your son he would be a wonderful archaeologist.</p><p>He takes off, soaring out through an open window high up on the wall. The warden watches him go.<br/>Cut to: JSA meeting table. Hawkman stands at one end, holding a cardboard box marked “parts” To his left is the Green Lantern, also standing. Around the rest of the table sit The Flash, Dr Mid-Nite, and Hourman.<br/>Hawkman dumps out the contents of the cardboard box. Inside are a few shiny or blackened metal pieces, some disconnected wires, the eye from earlier, and other such bits. The Flash zips over and picks up one of the pieces, he looks at it, then zips back to his seat.</p><p>The Flash:<br/>That is not the kind of screw you see everyday.</p><p>Hawkman:<br/>No, it’s a device from a man named Dr. T.O.Morrow. He was arrested by Shining Knight a few years ago, but that was a robot decoy. The real Morrow, if that’s his real name, could still be out there. He claimed to be from the future, but that was thought to be a hoax. Either he’s a truly gifted inventor, or there was some truth to what he was saying.</p><p>Hourman:<br/>Some of these parts strike me as similar to pieces from inventions Degaton used to aid Hitler in the war.</p><p>Dr Mid-Nite:<br/>And those were from the future. If only we had some way to find where the real Morrow keeps his inventions.</p><p>Green Lantern:<br/>There might be, when we fought the Stalker’s minions, I was able to track them with my ring. I could do the same here, if those parts are from the future. They’d have to be the only ones on earth.</p><p>The Flash:<br/>Well then what are we waiting for, let’s get searching.</p><p>Green Lantern aims his ring at one of the pieces, he fires, the green energy encircling it and lifting it off the table, he closes his eyes and focuses.<br/>Cut to: The Flash, Dr Mid-Nite, and Hourman arriving at a warehouse. We can see that across the Hudson river is the skyline of New York City, they are in Jersey City. They follow a green strand of energy inside the warehouse. It stops around a stack of crates, glowing. One box, about 8 feet tall, is pushed out a little farther than the rest. Flash runs up to it, opens it, and then races back to the others as the lid falls to the floor. In it, surrounded by straw, stands a tall humanoid machine, made out of red metal. It wears a silver belt with a cyclone on it, and a purple cape drapes from its shoulders. The androids empty black eyes glow white. It steps out of the crate, and onto the floor.</p><p>Red Tornado:<br/>Red Tornado Unit Online.</p><p>It’s head swivels as it surveys the heroes.</p><p>Red Tornado:<br/>Recognized: JSA Members; The Flash, Hourman, and Dr Mid-Nite. Imperative: defeat them.</p><p>It steps towards the heroes, preparing to attack. Its eyes flashing red.</p><p>Hourman:<br/>Not a chance, robot.</p><p>He flips his hourglass and rushes towards the android, preparing to deliver a punch. The android holds out its hand and a red tornado fires from it, colliding into Hourman’s chest and pushing him right into the wall. The cyclone dissipates and Hourman falls to the floor. The Flash tries next, racing towards the android. He’s marginally more successful, able to strike the Red Tornado with a flurry of super speed punches. As he does this, the white dot in the androids eyes moves back and forth, as if tracking his movements. Suddenly it swats its arm out knocking the Flash away. The Flash is able to catch himself on the floor, skidding to a stop.<br/>Red Tornado looks toward Dr Mid-Nite, as he calibrates his next move.</p><p>Red Tornado:<br/>Observation. The heroes are overconfident in their abilities, and leave themselves open to attack.</p><p>The recovered Hourman seems not to have heard this, as he leaps toward the android. As he reaches his rapid descent, the android turns its head noticing the hero. It quickly reaches out its arm grabbing Hourman by the cape.</p><p>Red Tornado:<br/>Observation. You should not have done that.</p><p>From the waist up he begins to rapidly spin, soon becoming a blur. Suddenly he stops, hurling Hourman straight towards the Flash, Flash catches Hourman, and gently sets him down on the floor. He’s unconscious due to the high speeds. Flash nods toward Mid-Nite and they both charge Tornado. Dr Mid-Nite runs toward the android, his owl flying beside him, he throws a couple of his trademarked blackout bombs towards the android, from the other side Flash races toward him. The android rapidly calculates his odds, before spawning a tornado in his hands, he sends it towards the pellets as they burst, the tornado pulls up the black smoke. Red Tornado directs his cyclone towards the running Flash, trapping him in a swirling haze of darkness. The Flash trips and falls to the floor, rolling over a few times. Dr Mid-Nite halts, attempting to think of a new strategy. He’s not quick enough, Red Tornado rockets towards him, his legs swirling into a tornado. He stops right in front of the Doc and punches him across the face, knocking him to the floor. Hootie soars towards Tornado, attempting to scratch him, the android creates a small whirlwind underneath the bird, knocking him off course. Red Tornado looks around at the strewn heroes.</p><p>Red Tornado:<br/>Declaration. That was not so hard. I will find more members of the Justice Society and defeat them. In accordance with my programming.</p><p>His bottom half becomes a tornado and he flies off, bursting through the glass roof of the warehouse.<br/>Dr Mid-Nite stands up.</p><p> </p><p>Dr Mid-Nite<br/>Flash, are you alright?</p><p>Flash stands up and dusts off his knees,</p><p>The Flash:<br/>I’m fine doc, it'll take a lot more than a couple bad falls to put me out of the fight.</p><p>Dr Mid-Nite:<br/>I need to check on Hourman, but I don’t want to let Tornado get away.</p><p>Flash:<br/>I’ll go after him, you guys catch up.</p><p>Flash races out the warehouse door.<br/>Cut to the skies above Manhattan, Hawkgirl soars through the city, as she passes a clock tower on top of the 23rd precinct building, she notes an odd assortment of gargoyles in front of it, then checks the time on the clock face.</p><p>Hawkgirl:<br/>The museum presentation is in only a few hours, I better get prepared.</p><p>She begins to fly upwards, preparing to dive towards her hotel room, when suddenly a red blur whizzes past her, knocking her out of the way. She flaps her wings to catch herself, catching a good glimpse of the android, if only for a second. She watches the red blur get smaller as it flies away, leaving a trail of tornado.</p><p>Hawkgirl:<br/>That’s not something you see every day.</p><p>She looks back at the clock tower and sighs. She draws her mace and soars after the Red Tornado.</p><p>TO BE CONTINUED</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hawkgirl runs up against the deadly Red Tornado android, a battle across the skies of New York City ensues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1946, New York City, mid afternoon. <br/>HAWKGIRL draws her mace and shoots off, her wings flapping furiously at first, and then slowing into a glide.  She speeds over the city, soaring. She chases down what looks like a red blur, which soon comes into focus as the flying RED TORNADO android. Hawkgirl beats her wings in order to gain a boost of speed, hoping to catch up to the robot. The robot soon lands on a building, and begins seemingly surveying the city. Hawkgirl lands on the roof as well. She awkwardly waves. </p><p>Hawkgirl:<br/>Hey, I’m Hawkgirl from the Justice Society. Just here to do a check in, about who, or what, you are. </p><p>Red Tornado:<br/>I am the Red Tornado android, created by Dr T.O. Morrow to defeat the Justice Society of America.</p><p>Hawkgirl grips her mace tighter, preparing for a fight. The android scans her.</p><p>Red Tornado:<br/>Recognized. JSA Member Hawkgirl. Preparing countermeasures.</p><p>Hawkgirl:<br/>Any chance I can get you to surrender? Or are we doing this the fun way?</p><p>Red Tornado:<br/>Unfortunately, I am not designed to question my programming.</p><p>Red Tornado shoots a tornado at her, which gusts her backwards…<br/>She plants her feet into the floor, and flaps her wings, stopping herself. The Tornado dissipates from his hand. <br/>She smirks.</p><p>Hawkgirl:<br/>Ok, fun way it is. </p><p>She soars towards Red Tornado, preparing to strike him. His bottom half becomes a tornado, and they prepare to meet each other...<br/>... Hawkgirl swings first, Red Tornado dodges out of her way, and blasts her with another tornado…<br/>…. she’s thrown back, then spreads her wings, soaring above the whirlwind, she dives toward Tornado.<br/> She brings the bottom of her mace down on his head. She uses her right arm to punch Tornado up into the air, she catches him by his cape collar, and is about to swing him around and throw him…<br/>...when his tornados activate. Tornadoes shoot from his feet and hands and begin to rocket him in circles. Hawkgirl is spun around, holding onto the android’s cape for dear life.<br/>However the maelstrom becomes too strong for her, and she loses her grip…<br/>She’s trapped spinning around in this funnel the Red Tornado is creating. <br/>The Red Tornado lands on the surface of the building. His cyclone continues for a few seconds before dissipating.<br/> Hawgirl collapses to the floor, clutching at her throat and gasping for breath. Red Tornado stands triumphant. </p><p>Red Tornado:<br/>Observation. I’m beginning to understand why this is the fun way.</p><p>He prepares to strike her again, in order to take her out. He swiftly pulls back his fist and shoots it forward…<br/> he finds his metal hand caught by Hawkgirl. She glares at him. She strikes him with her mace, launching him up into the air. <br/>She quickly flies after him, and pulls back her mace, the ends electrifying. She<br/> slams him with it, smashing him into the wall of the building across from theirs. <br/>She flies down toward him, preparing to grab him by the shoulders, he shoots his fist out and punches her away from him.<br/> As he falls off the building his lower half becomes a tornado. He flies toward Hawkgirl and attempts to strike her again...<br/>she blocks it on her arm, and knocks Red Tornado across the face. <br/>They trade blows through the air, moving towards the ground. Hawkgirl attempts to smash Red Tornado with her mace, he catches it in his hand and pulls her under him, at which point he begins striking her with his metal fist. <br/>As they plummet towards the ground…<br/> Hawkgirl uses her leverage and swings them, kicking Red Tornado in the chest and away from her.<br/> He flies towards the earth, able to spin himself so that he lands, feet on the ground. <br/>Hawkgirl crashes into the earth, able to end in a classic superhero landing. She rises to her feet.</p><p>Hawkgirl (to herself):<br/>Any landing you can walk away from. </p><p>She and the android charge towards each other.  He tries to strike her with his fist, she catches his arm. He quickly grabs the side of her head with his free arm. She attempts to pry his vice-like grip off.</p><p>Red Tornado:<br/>Declaration. It would be tactically advisable for you to yield. I am an android and thus do not feel pain...</p><p>Red Tornado (with just a hint of gleeful malice): <br/>...however you do.</p><p>His fingers attempt to close, trying to crush her head. She grimaces.</p><p>Hawkgirl:<br/>Somehow, I think that’s not gonna happen,</p><p>She begins to lift the arm off her head, her fingers digging into the metal, <br/>She then lifts her leg and kicks Red Tornado in the stomach, knocking him back. <br/>He looks up, preparing his next move, when suddenly…</p><p>a red streak slams into him, knocking him into a car. <br/>The red streak slows down, and catches itself on the asphalt. It’s THE FLASH. <br/>He tips his hat.</p><p>The Flash:<br/>Hawkgirl.</p><p>Hawkgirl:<br/>Flash! Glad to see you.</p><p>Flash:<br/>Thanks, do you wanna put this oversized tin can out of commission? </p><p>Red Tornado pulls himself from the dent in the car.</p><p>Red Tornado:<br/>Declaration, you will find that “putting me out of commission” is a lot more difficult than you believe.</p><p>He prepares another attack. But before he can try it, Flash charges towards him, slamming him with a volley of punches, much harder than the ones employed at the warehouse.<br/>The android is knocked back, Flash steps backwards..<br/>..and then bolts forward, knocking Tornado towards Hawkgirl. <br/>Hawkgirl grabs the back of the android’s head, she throws him to her left, pulling his cape taught, just as he slams into the brick wall of a building...<br/> ..she pulls him back towards her, elbowing him in the back of the head. As he wheels over in mid air, Hawkgirl spins his cape, making the android twirl. She aims him…<br/> and lets him go, hurling him up into the air. <br/> As he soars, he comes to his robotic senses, a cyclone from his bottom half reaches all the way down to the street.  It creates a large cyclone as cars begin to pull up.<br/> Hawkgirl can’t attempt to fly up to him, as she too would be sucked in.<br/>She looks over at Jay Garrick, who’s thinking up a plan. He begins running around the android’s tornado, but in the opposite direction. The two forces meet. Red Tornado’s whirlwind begins to lessen. Hawkgirl takes her chance…<br/>She flies up towards him and…<br/>..slams him with her mace, putting a small dent in his head, some electricity begins to crackle from it, and he drops towards the earth. Flash slows to a stop, as Red Tornado crashes into the road.<br/>He begins to rise to his feet, and he prepares to fire a tornado at the Flash, however Hawkgirl restrains his arms behind him so he can’t. The Flash rushes forward, to give a volley of punches to the restrained android. Red Tornado isn’t too keen on this…<br/> He pulls his legs up, shooting a tornado from jets on his feet. He pushes Hawkgirl back, slamming her into a wall, this disorients her enough to loosen her grip. <br/>Red Tornado heads towards Flash, preparing to punch him…<br/>but Flash dodges this punch, and swiftly uppercuts Red Tornado. From behind Hawkgirl slams the base of Red Tornado’s neck with the butt of her mace. Sparks shoot from these injuries. The Red Tornado’s eyes start flashing. </p><p>Red Tornado:<br/>Warning. Exterior shell compromised. Overriding prime directive, preparing countermeasures.</p><p>From the Red Tornado a massive cyclone erupts...<br/>filling the street with a red haze. Cars are lifted off the ground and swirl in the maelstrom. Now, swirling too are the heroes, completely helpless in this veritable tempest.<br/>It comes to a stop, and everything caught up in it crashes to the earth. <br/>Red Tornado flies up above the buildings.</p><p>Red Tornado:<br/>Preparing Solar Reserve. New directive, escape to safe location, await repair. </p><p>The Red Tornado flies off. <br/>Fade to black. </p><p> </p><p>Fade from the black, the world is still hazy, our heroes ears are still ringing. <br/>Jay Garrick and Hawkgirl slowly come to. Hawkgirl stands up and rubs her head. She helps Jay to his feet. They survey the damage. </p><p>The Flash:<br/>Well, he sure left in a hurry. Didn’t even clean up the mess he made. Tsk tsk.</p><p>Hawkgirl:<br/>At least we hurt him, we should regroup and track him down.</p><p>The Flash:<br/>Agreed, I’ll head back to base to see if I can find any backup. Hourman and Doc Mid-Nite should be somewhere nearby.</p><p>Hawkgirl:<br/>I’ll find them. We’ll meet back up at the Prometheus Statue in Rockefeller center.</p><p>Flash:<br/>I’ve always preferred Mercury at grand central…</p><p>He pauses for a second. </p><p>Flash (almost rambling):<br/>Shiera, y’know Red Tornado, did it seem like it was learning to you? When it first went online, it was talking in simple commands, hitting precision strikes. But as it kept going it started talking more naturally, responding to us like it was a real person. It seemed to me like it was making decisions, not just calculating variables. I don’t know, I’m probably overthinking it, but could that robot be as alive as us?</p><p>Flash’s words leave an awkward pause. <br/> Flash:<br/>I should get going.</p><p>Hawkgirl:<br/>Yeah, probably. </p><p>She pauses for a second.</p><p>Hawkgirl:<br/>Take care of yourself, Jay. </p><p>Flash:<br/>I will.</p><p>He gives her a thumbs up and races off. However Hawkgirl doesn’t go quite yet, she stands there silently for a second, gazing towards the sky.</p><p>Cut to: Red Tornado soaring into a small neighborhood. He seems to be losing power, his tornado getting smaller. He soars over a street, and towards him comes a car with a mysterious rider…<br/>as perched atop the car is a bulky figure, wearing a pot on their head, their cape blows in the wind. This is the first RED TORNADO.<br/>They observe the android Red Tornado falling towards them, and watches as he lists to the side, crashing into a grassy patch off the road. They leap off the car and go to investigate. They come upon the android crashed into the grass, completely turned off. </p><p>Red Tornado 1:<br/>Oh no, you must be some new mystery man. </p><p>They sling the android’s arm over their shoulder, and pick him up.</p><p>Red Tornado 1:<br/>Let’s get you inside.</p><p>They slowly carry the figure away from the crash.</p><p>TO BE CONTINUED</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys enjoyed this!! Next week there won't be a new update of this, because I'm doing a valentines special starring DinahPolly!!<br/>It's gonna be a separate fic, but in this series, so subscribe to get notified when that's posted!! <br/>Have a great week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the JSA searches for the Red Tornado android, the Red Tornado takes refuge in the home of Ma Hunkel.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1946. Justice Society meeting room.<br/>HAWKMAN stands at the front of the table, flipping through an old case file that has ‘Kulak’ written on it. We see he also has a book of egyptology on the table, one filled with bookmarks and little scraps of paper placed between the pages. As he picks up an interesting photo, a blur whizzes into the room, the gust of air blowing the folder’s pages to the floor. JAY GARRICK stands in the meeting room, looking a little embarrassed.</p><p>Jay Garrick:<br/>I’m sorry about that, I’ll get those for you.</p><p> </p><p>Hawkman:<br/>Don’t worry it’s- </p><p>He races past Hawkman, grabbing the folder off the table, he runs in a circle around the scattered papers, he slows to a stop, holding a recompleted folder. </p><p>Hawkman:<br/>-fine.</p><p>Jay:<br/>Here you go, the last couple pages were out of order.</p><p>Instead of taking the folder, Hawkman hands him the last image. Jay quickly finds its place in the folder, which he lays down flat on the table. So it’s open to the page with the image.</p><p>Hawkman:<br/>Thank you. Now, did you three manage to find T.O.Morrow?</p><p>Flash:<br/>Not exactly, we ran into an android calling itself the “Red Tornado”. It pretty squarely handled me, Rex, and Charles. We’re going to need backup. Is Alan still here?</p><p> </p><p>Hawkman:<br/>No, he had to deal with an emergency in gotham. </p><p>Jay:<br/>Hm, what about Hippolyta?</p><p>Hawkman:<br/>She and Dinah are vacationing on Paradise Island together for a couple weeks.</p><p>Jay:<br/>Oh, good for them, though less good for us.</p><p>Hawkman:<br/>Yes. As for Kent Nelson, he’s preparing for a mystic duel with Wotan, and I haven’t seen Jim Corrigan in a while.</p><p>Flash:<br/>Ted Knight’s still on leave I know. Is he doing ok?</p><p>Hawkman:<br/>He’s doing better at least, he’s still working everything out, since...yeah.</p><p>They stand in a second of silence for their friend. </p><p>Jay:<br/>Then, it looks like it’ll just be us. Shiera said we should meet at the Prometheus statue.</p><p>Carter smiles and picks up his mace.</p><p>Carter:<br/>You didn’t tell me Shiera was there. We won’t be needing any backup.</p><p>Hawkman and Jay race out the door.<br/>Cut to: RED TORNADO (android) coming to, in a quaint little kitchen. He is rested at a wooden seat, around a circular kitchen table. MA HUNKEL stirs a pot on top of the stove.</p><p>Red Tornado (android):<br/>Solar power reserves online. </p><p>Ma Hunkel:<br/>Oh good, you’re awake. It’s nice to meet you, my name is Abigail, Abigail Hunkel. But you can just call me Ma, everyone does. What’s your name?</p><p>Red Tornado:<br/>I am the Red Tornado android, created by T.O.Morrow.</p><p>Ma Hunkel (to herself):<br/>Red Tornado? I must have forgotten to patent the name.</p><p>Ma Hunkel:<br/>Either way, we can’t go around calling you that. You need a proper name! How’s John?</p><p>Red Tornado:<br/>John? I am not programmed to assess names, however it feels right...somehow.</p><p>She puts a stack of clothes on Red Tornado’s lap.</p><p>Ma Hunkel:<br/>Put these on too, dear. They’re my husband, Henry’s, but he’s at work still and won’t mind you borrowing them. </p><p>Red Tornado tries on the outfit.</p><p>Red Tornado:<br/>Human customs indicate I should thank you.</p><p>Ma Hunkel: <br/>Oh there’s really no need! You’re a guest! When were you built, John?</p><p>Red Tornado:<br/>I am unfamiliar with the timeline of my creation, however I was activated mere hours ago.</p><p>Ma Hunkel takes in this information, and they both stand in silence for a moment.<br/>Then the door enters and in runs a child wearing a green and red jester-like superhero outfit, she pulls off her mask, it is Ma’s daughter AMELIA.</p><p>Ma Hunkel:<br/>Amelia! Did you and Huey have a good time?</p><p>Amelia:<br/>Yeah Ma! We did! We-</p><p>She notices the Red Tornado android. She runs up to him and pulls on his cape.</p><p>Amelia:<br/>Are you a superhero??</p><p> </p><p>Red Tornado:<br/>Not...exactly.</p><p>Ma Hunkel:<br/>This is John, dear. John, this is my daughter, Amelia.</p><p>Red Tornado:<br/>Nice to meet you.</p><p>Amelia:<br/>Why do you talk funny?</p><p> </p><p>Ma looks like she’s about to scold Amelia.<br/>Red Tornado:<br/>I am android, however my vocal technology is not yet at the same level of a human’s.</p><p>Amelia:<br/>You’re a robot?? That’s so cool!!  Ma, did you hear? John’s a robot! </p><p>Cut to: Hawkman and The Flash arriving at Rockefeller Centre, it is now just past sunset, but not fully dark. HAWKGIRL, DOCTOR MID-NITE, and HOURMAN wait for them. </p><p>Flash:<br/>Sorry we didn’t get here sooner, hope you weren’t waiting too long. </p><p>Doctor Mid-Nite:<br/>Don’t worry, Jay.</p><p>Hawkgirl pulls Hawkman close to her, and they press their foreheads together.</p><p>Hawkman:<br/>Shiera, I didn’t think I’d get to see you today.</p><p>Hawkgirl:<br/>Neither did I.</p><p>Hawkman:<br/>How did the presentation go?</p><p>Hawkgirl:<br/>Well, I ended up getting into a brawl with a super powered android instead.</p><p>Hawkman:<br/>Somehow that doesn’t surprise me one bit. </p><p>Hawkgirl:<br/>I swear I didn’t start the fight. </p><p>Hourman clutches a miraclo pill in his hand. Dr Mid-Nite notices. </p><p>Dr. Mid-Nite (quietly):<br/>Rex, I know you’re not happy we didn’t catch the Red Tornado android, but I don’t know if it’s smart to have another of those pills. I know it’s tempting, but-</p><p>Hourman:<br/>I appreciate the concern, but I know my limits.</p><p>He pops a Miraclo in his mouth and steps forward. </p><p>Hourman:<br/>Let’s get going, and take this robot down.</p><p>Hawkman turns away from Hawkgirl.</p><p>Hawkman:<br/>Couldn’t have said it better myself. Let’s split up into teams of two, and the ones that find Tornado can radio the others while keeping the android where it is.</p><p>The Flash:<br/>Sounds good, I’ll take Doc Mid-Nite.</p><p>Hawkgirl:<br/>Rex, me or Carter can you fly you around.</p><p>Hourman (clearly more irritated):<br/>No, I’m going alone. </p><p>He leaps away, using his superhuman strength to jump higher than a normal human could.</p><p>Hawkgirl:<br/>Oh..kay.</p><p>She takes Hawkman’s hand and they soar off. Jay grabs Dr. Mid-Nite and they speed off.<br/>Cut to: Ma Hunkel clearing the plates from dinner. A small child, Ma’s daughter AMELIA, sits at the table. The Red Tornado android is there as well, again not wearing the clothes.</p><p>Ma Hunkel:<br/>John, are you sure you don’t want anything to eat?</p><p>Red Tornado:<br/>I have already informed you, as an android I do not need to eat.</p><p>Ma Hunkel:<br/>Suit yourself then, but could you and Amelia go take out the trash, sometimes it’s a little heavy for her.</p><p>Red Tornado:<br/>Observation. That should pose no difficulty.</p><p>Red Tornado picks up the trash can, and he and Amelia walk down one of the hallways of the home.<br/>Amelia:<br/>So you’re really a robot??</p><p> </p><p>Red Tornado:<br/>Of course, I have told you this. I am the Red Tornado android, created by T.O. Morrow.</p><p>Amelia:<br/>Hey! Ma’s the Red Tornado too! Don’t tell anybody, but she’s really a superhero, she even met Green Lantern once! And I’m her sidekick! One of the cyclone kids!</p><p>His eyes flash red.</p><p>Red Tornado:<br/>Green Lantern,  member of the Justice Society of America. One of the few I am not-</p><p>They quickly flash back to normal, as a jolt sound comes from one of tornado’s dents.</p><p>Red Tornado:<br/>...interesting.</p><p>Cut to: Jay and Doctor Mid-Nite racing through a part of NYC, they stop and take a look around, and then keep going. Hawkman and Hawkgirl soar the skies looking. <br/>Hourman lands, doesn’t find the android and in anger kicks a dumpster.<br/>Cut back to: Ma Hunkel’s kitchen. Red Tornado (android) walks into the room.</p><p>Red Tornado:<br/>Observation: You do not seem surprised that I am an android, why is this?</p><p>Ma Hunkel:<br/>Sometimes you get to a point in life where not much surprises you anymore. After you meet the Spectre, not much seems odd.</p><p>Red Tornado’s eyes flash red.</p><p>Red Tornado:<br/>Spectre. A member of the Justice Society of America. One of the few I am not equipped to defeat. </p><p>Red Tornado begins to make the air start to slowly spin, lifting napkins off the table.</p><p>Red Tornado:<br/>Interrogatory. What is your connection to him?</p><p>Ma Hunkel drops her niceness, and tenses up, in case she needs to fight the robot.</p><p>Ma Hunkel:<br/>Why do you need to know?</p><p>Red Tornado:<br/>In case it may aid me with my primary purpose.</p><p>Ma Hunkel:<br/>Which is?</p><p>Red Tornado:<br/>To destroy the Justice Society of America.</p><p> </p><p>Ma Hunkel:<br/>Why would you want to destroy them? They’re just trying to keep people safe. </p><p>Red Tornado’s eyes start flashing between red and blue.</p><p>Red Tornado:<br/>I do it because it is..because I...hm...I do not know why. I shall ponder this question.</p><p>His tornado dissipates, and the napkins flutter to ground. His eyes return to normal.</p><p>Red Tornado:<br/> My apologies for the mess.</p><p>Ma Hunkel:<br/>Just help me clean it up. And please, don’t do that when my daughter’s around, she’ll make you do it again and again.</p><p> </p><p>Red Tornado helps her pick up the napkins, then begins to head for the door. </p><p>Red Tornado:<br/>I appreciate your hospitality, however I need to return to my creator to be recharged.</p><p>Ma Hunkel:<br/>Oh no, I’m afraid he might be too far-</p><p>She’s cut off by the doorbell ringing. </p><p>Ma Hunkel:<br/>Who could that be?<br/>She opens the door, and on the porch stand The Flash and Doctor Mid-Nite.</p><p>Ma Hunkel:<br/>Oh dear, what are you two doing here?</p><p> </p><p>The Flash:<br/>Apologies for the late visit, Ms. Hunkel, but we’re here about an escaped threat. An android, loose in the city.</p><p>Ma Hunkel’s eyes go wide, as a voice from behind rings out.</p><p>Red Tornado:<br/>Recognized JSA members: The Flash and Doctor Mid-Nite.</p><p>His eyes go red. Cut to black.</p><p>TO BE CONTINUED</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all enjoyed this return to the Red tomorrow story!! Pretend like Hourman used Miraclo in chapter 1! I just forgot to mention it! <br/>Chapter 4 should be up on Saturday or Sunday, hopefully Saturday!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Red Tornado android battles the JSA in the street, it's an all out brawl. Can the Red Tornado be stopped?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>RED TORNADO’s eyes flash bright red.</p><p>Red Tornado:<br/>Recognized JSA members Flash and Doctor Mid-Nite.</p><p>Red Tornado thrusts his hand forward and blasts a massive tornado out the door, sending FLASH and DOCTOR MID-NITE tumbling into the street. <br/>His bottom half becomes a tornado and he flies out after them. He attempts to punch the Flash, who quickly dodges. Red Tornado’s hand smashes into the pavement. <br/>Flash punches the android. The android returns with a fist of his own. <br/>Doctor Mid-Nite picks himself up and pulls out his JSA radio, sending a distress signal to the other members. <br/>Flash strikes Red Tornado with blow after blow.<br/>... Red Tornado catches one of his fists, and backhands him. Flash goes rolling. <br/>Red Tornado prepares to strike, Mid-Nite calls out.</p><p>Doctor Mid-Nite:<br/>Flash, get behind me.</p><p>Flash zips behind Doctor Mid-Nite. Mid-Nite throws several blackout bombs at the android. Then slips on two golden knuckle dusters.</p><p>Flash:<br/>Where’d you get those?</p><p>Doctor Mid-Nite:<br/>Ted Knight gave them to me, he said only to use them if I had to. Unfortunately, it seems like I do.</p><p>Doctor Mid-Nite punches the two fists together, and white cosmic energy illuminates from them. He leaps forward, into the haze. Clangs of metal ring out inside of it, and bright white bursts of light occasionally flash from inside as well. <br/>...Red Tornado goes flying out of the fog, his metal body still faintly glowing of cosmic energy. He slams into the ground. Doctor Mid-Nite rushes toward him and punches him across the face again. <br/>Red Tornado slams his hand into Mid-Nite’s chest, knocking him back. <br/>Red Tornado rises to his feet. Doctor Mid-Nite tries again to strike Red Tornado. <br/>Tornado jabs Doctor Mid-Nite in the forearm. Mid-Nite clutches his hand and grimaces in pain.<br/>Red Tornado lifts him up by the throat and pokes his goggles out, then he discards Doctor Mid-Nite. </p><p>The Flash: <br/>Guess it’s just you and me.</p><p>The Flash rushes towards Red Tornado like he’s about to punch him, Red Tornado raises to block, but Flash darts to the side. <br/>...In the blink of an eye he zips by the defeated Doctor Mid-Nite, grabbing the cosmic knuckles. He dashes behind Tornado and punches him in the back<br/>...Red Tornado is sent rocketting forward, he crashes into a car. <br/>He wheels around and he and Flash charge toward each other. Flash dodges Red Tornado’s strikes and hits him with a cosmic uppercut. Flash is about to strike him again but Red Tornado’s bottom half becomes a tornado, and pulls Flash in. <br/>Red Tornado grabs Flash’s arm and rips off one of the knuckle dusters, which tears in half. He pries the other one off Flash’s hand and puts it on his own. His Tornado dissipates and he punches Flash with the cosmic duster. He then discards it as well. Flash is sent flying, he slams into the door of a car. He rubs his head as he sits against it.<br/>Red Tornado lifts a green car above his head. He attempts to bring it down on the Flash. Flash raises his hands above his head, still disoriented.<br/>....When suddenly a voice rings out.</p><p>Hawkman:<br/>I’d recommend setting that down.</p><p>Hawkman soars toward Red Tornado, drawing back his mace. He slams Red Tornado with it, who is sent wheeling. <br/>Hawkman and Hawkgirl land on the street, backup has arrived.</p><p>Cut to: inside the Hunkel household. Ma Hunkel, now in costume, frantically searches for her helmet. </p><p>Ma Hunkel:<br/>Abigail, do you know where my helmet is?</p><p>Abigail:<br/>You mean the pot, ma?</p><p>Ma Hunkel:<br/>Yes, that’s just what I’m looking for.</p><p>Abigail:<br/>I think you left it in your room.</p><p>Ma:<br/>Thank you!</p><p>She turns to go upstairs.</p><p>Abigail:<br/>Do you need me to put on my cyclone outfit?</p><p> </p><p>Ma: <br/>Not this time, I’m afraid. It might be too dangerous.<br/>Abigail:<br/>Just make sure John’s ok, then! He’s my friend!</p><p>She nods then she races up the stairs.</p><p>Cut back to: the battle outside.<br/>Red Tornado punches Hawkman away from him, as Hawkgirl dashes in. <br/>Red Tornado attempts to strike her, she dodges. Delivering a punch of her own to Red Tornado. <br/>Red Tornado tries to strike her again, she catches the punch. <br/>Before they can struggle, she quickly jabs him across the face.</p><p>Hawkgirl:<br/>I gotta say Reddy, you’re a lot less talkative than earlier.</p><p>He responds by worldlessy blasting her with a tornado.<br/>Hawkman flies back in and slams his mace down on Red Tornado’s head. He kicks Red Tornado towards Hawkgirl. Hawkgirl grabs Red Tornado arms behind his back. <br/>Red Tornado begins furiously elbowing Hawkgirl in the stomach. She grimaces in pain, but she doesn’t let go. <br/>He then uses his arms and legs to thrust tornadoes forward, which sends them both flying back. As Tornado pushes them backwards Hawkgirl scrapes along the pavement, she’s forced to let go.<br/>Red Tornado advances again towards Hawkman. Hawkman uses his foot to flip up a manhole cover which he uses as a shield for Red Tornado’s punch.<br/>He then uses his mace to swat Red Tornado back towards the once again upright Hawkgirl.<br/>...Hawkgirl punches Red Tornado back towards Hawkman<br/>….Who catches Red Tornado and hurls him back towards Hawkgirl.<br/>Hawkgirl clasps her hands and slams Red Tornado, she brings her knee up and knees Tornado in the face. He lands on the street.  <br/>He sits up and blasts tornadoes at both Hawkman and Hawkgirl, sending both up into the air. Jay springs for his feet and grabs the cosmic knuckle duster. He prepares to strike the Android, when Ma Hunkel in her Red Tornado costume rushes outside. </p><p>Ma Hunkel:<br/>Jay! Stop!</p><p>Flash:<br/>Wait, why?</p><p>Ma Hunkel:<br/>The Red Tornado android stayed with me today, he befriended my daughter. I don’t want him to get hurt. </p><p>Flash dodges a punch from Red Tornado.</p><p> </p><p>Hawkman:<br/>That's admirable, but I don’t know if we have a choice.</p><p>Hawkman and Hawkgirl land in the street. </p><p>The Flash:<br/>We’re the Justice Society of America, we always have a choice.</p><p>Ma Hunkel:<br/>I’ll see if I can talk him out of this.</p><p>Hawkman:<br/>That could work. </p><p>Flash:<br/>But try to do it quickly.</p><p>He dodges another of Red Tornado’s punches.<br/>Ma Hunkel rushes towards Red Tornado and pulls on his cape. His head turns towards her.</p><p>Ma Hunkel:<br/>John, stop. </p><p>Red Tornado lands on the floor, and stares at Ma Hunkel for a second. Lightning sparks out from the dent in his head, which only seems to have gotten worse.</p><p>Red Tornado:<br/>Recognized. Red Tornado aka Ma Hunkel. You sheltered me from approximately 4:43  pm to 6:17 pm. If you are in league with the Justice Society you must be destroyed as well.</p><p>Ma Hunkel:<br/>I thought we spoke about this, John-</p><p>Red Tornado:<br/>Observation. You continue to refer to me as John, however I am the Red Tornado android.</p><p>Ma Hunkel:<br/>Earlier we named you John, though. Remember? You said it felt right.</p><p>Red Tornado:<br/>This is familiar...it…it..</p><p>John’s eyes flash quickly between red, blue, and white. </p><p>Ma Hunkel:<br/>John, why do you want to destroy the Justice Society of America?</p><p>Red Tornado’s eyes flash white.<br/>Red Tornado:<br/>I still do not know, I sought to ponder this question. It seems my programming has been overriding my will. I-</p><p>Just then Hourman lands in the street, angry.</p><p>Hourman:<br/>You’re going down, robot.</p><p>He punches Red Tornado into a patch of dirt. </p><p>Hourman:<br/>Used up the last of that pill looking for you, but it’s over now.</p><p>He pulls out another pill. The waking up Doctor Mid-Nite hears the sound of this.</p><p>Doctor Mid-Nite:<br/>Rex, no!</p><p>Hourman:<br/>Sorry, Doc. This ends here.</p><p>He pops the pill in. He rushes toward the Red Tornado, as the energy surges through his cells, his eyes going bloodshot.<br/>He punches the Red Tornado android, then tries to punch him again, but a red fist catches his own.<br/>Red Tornado sits up from the dirt, his eyes glowing red.</p><p>Red Tornado:<br/>Recognized. Hourman. </p><p>Red Tornado begins to batter Hourman, with blows from his robotic fists.<br/>Hourman stumbles back as the Red Tornado advances. One fist knocks Hourman to the floor.<br/>Hourman grabs Red Tornado’s leg and hurls him up into the sky.<br/>He leaps after Red Tornado, but finds himself caught by Hawkman.</p><p>Hawkman:<br/>Rex, you need to stop this. That’s an order.</p><p>Hourman (enraged):<br/>All due respect, chairman, stopping this is what I’m about to do. </p><p>He knocks Hawkman away from him, Hawkman slams into a car.<br/>Hawkgirl soars toward hawkman, concerned.<br/>Hourman falls to the street below, but is able to catch himself. Red Tornado lands in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>They rush towards each other. Red Tornado punches Hourman across the face, but Hourman punches him back.<br/>Hourman leaps towards him, and punches him across the face. Red Tornado slams into the ground.<br/>Hourman stomps on his head, but Red Tornado reaches up and grabs the foot, he stands up and begins spinning Hourman around. He lets Hourman and go and Hourman slams into a car.</p><p>Red Tornado:<br/>Observation. I have used that strategy to similar effect on you, one previous time.</p><p>Hourman:<br/>That’ll be the last time though.</p><p>He rushes forward as his pupils constrict, he suddenly clutches at his heart, as he intakes a sharp breath.</p><p>Red Tornado:<br/>Yes, it will.</p><p>Red Tornado grabs him by the throat and lifts him into the air. He begins to rapidly punch Hourman across the face. Hourman is helpless to stop him. As bruises begin to form on Hourman’s face, Flash rushes behind Red Tornado, and punches him in the back with the cosmic knuckle duster. <br/>Red Tornado is thrown forward, and he drops Hourman. Flash rushes after Red. He discards the knuckle duster.</p><p>The Flash:<br/>I’m sorry I had to get your attention like that. But, I want to end this peacefully. When you spoke to Ma Hunkel it seemed like you didn’t want to fight us, you don’t need to do this, John.</p><p>Red Tornado:<br/>I’m afraid my programming requires it. </p><p>He strikes Flash across the face, and then creates a tornado around the speedster, trapping him. He strikes Flash again, and then sends the tornado into a wall of a nearby house. Flash falls to the floor. <br/>Red Tornado advances on him. Hawkgirl attempts to attack the android, but he simply uses a tornado to suck the air out of her lungs, she drops the pavement gasping for breath.<br/>He stands over Flash.</p><p>Red Tornado:<br/>Observation. This ends here.</p><p>He prepares to strike the Flash.</p><p>Flash:<br/>John, you don’t have to do this, you can be more than your programming, you-</p><p>Red Tornado:<br/>The time for such pleas has ended.</p><p>A voice rings out behind them. </p><p>Abigail:<br/>Stop it right now! </p><p>Red Tornado turns to see Abigail rushing up next to Ma Hunkel.</p><p>Abigail:<br/>I can’t believe I thought you could be a superhero, or my friend. You’re just a mean dumb robot. </p><p>Red Tornado’s eyes begin to flash from white to red. He says in a distorted way.</p><p>Red Tornado:<br/>M-my apologies. My objective is my primary concern. </p><p>Red Tornado’s eyes flash red, and he pulls back his arm.</p><p>Abigail:<br/>Stop!</p><p>As he punches forward, Hourman dives in front of Flash. Shielding him from a blow that never comes. </p><p>Cut to: later. Flash talks to Hawkgirl.</p><p>Hawkgirl:<br/>The android just ran out of power, Jay, simple as that. We’ll take him to HQ and put him on display.</p><p>Jay:<br/>No, there’s more to it. Just before his eyes went dark, I could have sworn I saw them switch from red to white. It happened quickly, but I think he stopped himself.</p><p>Hawkgirl (sincerely):<br/>If you say so.</p><p>Meanwhile Hourman speaks to Doctor Mid-Nite.</p><p>Hourman:<br/>Looks like you were right, Doc. What I did wasn't a good idea. The Miraclo impaired my judgement. I...think I need to stop using it, I need to stop chasing the adrenaline rush that comes from leaping across rooftops.</p><p>Doctor Mid-Nite:<br/>Admitting that you need help is a good first step, take some time off from the JSA. I can help you through this.</p><p>Hourman:<br/>Ok. Please don’t tell Wendi, she’d-</p><p>Doctor Mid-Nite:<br/>Don’t worry, doctor-patient confidentiality.</p><p>Hawkman places his hand on Hourman’s shoulder.</p><p>Hawkman:<br/>Rex, we need to talk, later. </p><p>Hourman:<br/>I know. ...I’m sorry.</p><p>Hawkman:<br/>It’s fine. Luckily the threat was stopped and no one was hurt. A good ending in my book. Though we’re no closer to stopping T.O. Morrow.</p><p>Pull out on the street as the JSA members talk amongst themselves, Ma Hunkel says something to her daughter, and the Red Tornado android stands still as a statue.</p><p>[THE END?]</p><p>Cut to: the laboratory of T.O. Morrow. <br/>Another beeping noise sounds, T.O. Morrow gets up from a couch in front of his futuristic tv. Which is playing an ad for something called “Powers Technology”. </p><p>T.O.Morrow:<br/>What is it now?</p><p>He goes over to a large supercomputer, the screen on the monitor displays a message.</p><p>T.O.Morrow:<br/>Red Tornado out of power? When was the android in power??</p><p>Two wheels start rolling as text scrolls on the screen.</p><p> </p><p>T.O.Morrow:<br/>He fought with Flash, Hourman, Hawkgirl- Computer, where is he now?</p><p>More text.</p><p>T.O.Morrow:<br/>JSA Headquarters??</p><p>Just then the door opens, a man in a purple suit walks in.</p><p>Landor:<br/>Did I perhaps pick a bad time to come in?</p><p>T.O. Morrow wheels around, shocked to see someone in his lab. </p><p> </p><p>T.O. Morrow:<br/>Who are you?</p><p> </p><p>Landor:<br/>My apologies, my name is Landor, I’m from the future. A bit past the date your tv is showing you clips from. I must say it’s amazing to see you so young, Dr. Morrow.</p><p>T.O.Morrow:<br/>You know of me?</p><p>Landor:<br/>Of course, your Red Tornado is quite the celebrity in my time, however I shouldn’t give too much away, I wouldn't want to spoil any surprises.</p><p>T.O. Morrow:<br/>Listen, I’ve done the whole “man from the future” bit before, I don’t really believe you, now-</p><p>Landor:<br/>I suppose it makes sense to doubt me, however it’s not really important. What I need is a few certain parts that I can’t get anywhere else. But I know you’ll have them.</p><p>T.O. Morrow:<br/>Why should I care about that?</p><p>Landor:<br/>Because it’ll spice everything I’m planning up....also I’ll pay you, considerably, of course.</p><p>His expression goes from aggravation to a smile.</p><p>T.O. Morrow:<br/>….Why didn’t you say so.</p><p>[TO BE CONTINUED]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!!<br/>I'm going to be taking this week off, to start work on the as of yet unnamed next story in this series! This'll be it's own story, so check back in a couple weeks! This next story will be focused on Green Lantern!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope everyone enjoyed this first part!! I knew I wanted to have the Red tornado in the series since the start! He's not technically a golden age character, but it's my story! To find out what happens to this version of him, you'll need to read the rest, every Saturday around 2pm Pacific Standard time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>